PC:Wat
---- Summary Mini Stats for Combat StatsBWat/B - Half-Elf Invoker 9 Status: Passive Perception 18, Passive Insight 23 AC 23, Fort 22, Reflex 19, Will 22 HP 62/62, Bloodied 31, Surge Value 15, Surges 11/11 Speed 5, Initiative +9 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind []/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenVanguard's Lightning/color, color=GreenDivine Bolts/color Encounter Powers: color=redThunderwave []/color, color=redThunder of Judgement []/color, color=redShining Symbol []/color, color=redLightning's Revelation []/color, color=redRain of Blood []/color, color=redChannel Divinity []/color, color=redEncouraging Chant []/color Daily Powers: color=graySilent Malediction []/color, color=grayIcon of Terror]/color, color=grayHall of Thunderous Battle []/color, color=grayAmulet of Elegy []/color, color=grayThunderwave Staff []/color, color=grayAltar of Defense []/color, color=grayGift of Rain []/color /sblock Fluff Description: Although he is 22 years old, his short stature combined with youthful looks cause many adults to confuse him to be nothing more than a boy of 15 or 16 years. He wears a suit of gleaming mail over which traveling vestments marking him as an ordained priest of Joven are worn. The only weapon Wat carries, is that favored by his deity, the staff. Background: Joven is a god of many things, but among them he is known as a lustful god. In this way it could be said that his father, just like his father before him and so forth represented well, the patron deity of the family. For generations, the male children were taken from their mothers at a young age and have grown up to become priests, while the girls were left to be raised in the brothels where they were born. Hooks: The temple life, though a comfortable one, was lacking a certain amount of excitement. While he'd never admit this to his father, Wat is also out trying to find a more "respectable" woman than those his dad has chosen for him. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 11 (Class 6 + Con 5) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Elemental Feats * 1st: Adept Dilettante Wizard ** Wat can use his Constitution, Wisdom, or Charisma modifier to determine bonuses to attack rolls and damage rolls with the power you chose for your Dilettante racial trait instead of the ability modifier that power normally uses. * 2nd: Superior Implement Training (Quickbeam Staff) ** Wat can use a single superior implement of his choice. The implement must be of a type he is already able to use. * 4th: Battlewise ** Wat can use his Wisdom modifier in place of his Dexterity modifier for initiative rolls. * 5th: Staff Expertise Feat ** Benefit: You gain a +1 feat bonus to the attack rolls of implement powers and weapon powers that you use with a staff. This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level. In addition, when you make a ranged or an area attack with a staff as an implement, you don’t provoke opportunity attacks for doing so. When you make a melee weapon attack with a staff, the weapon’s reach for that attack increases by 1. * 6th: Power of the Storm ** Prerequisite: Any divine class, must worship a deity of the storm domain Benefit: You gain a +2 feat bonus to Intimidate checks. When you use a power associated with this feat, you can choose to change its damage type to thunder (the power gains the thunder keyword and loses the keywords of its former damage types). If you do so, you gain a +2 bonus to the damage roll. The bonus increases to +3 at 11th level and +4 at 21st level. * 8th: Mark of Storm ** Benefit: Whenever you hit an enemy with a thunder or lightning power, you can slide that enemy 1 square. You gain a +1 bonus to speed when flying. You can master and perform the Endure Elements, Enhance Vessel, Summon Winds, and Water Walk rituals as if you had the Ritual Caster feat. Racial Features Half-Elf *Average Height: 5'5" - 6'2" *Average Weight: 130 - 190 *Ability scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma or +2 Wisdom *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares. *Vision: Low-light *Languages: Common, Elven, choice of one other *Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight. *Dual Heritage: You can take feats that have either elf or human as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for half-elves), as long as you meet any other requirements. *Group Diplomacy: You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. *Half-Elf Power Selection: Select an option for your half-elf character. **Dilettante: At 1st level, you choose a 1st-level at-will attack power from a class different from yours. You can use that power as an encounter power. **Knack For Success: You have the knack for success power. Class Features Invoker *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail. *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged. *Implement: Rods, staffs *Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, +1 Will. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 10+ Constitution Score. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 4 *Healing Surges per Day: 6+ Constitution Modifier. *Trained Skills: Religion. From the class skills list below, choose 3 more trained skills at 1st level. *Class Skills: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Endurance (Con), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Religion (Int). *Build Options: Malediction Invoker, Preserving Invoker, Wrathful Invoker. *Class features: Channel Divinity, Divine Covenant, Ritual Casting. Background Family Tradition +2 Diplomacy Theme Ordained Priest Starting Feature (1st level): Choose smiting symbol or shining symbol. You gain that power. Ordained Priest Level 5 Feature (5th level): You gain a +2 power bonus to Religion checks and Insight checks. Equipment Normal load: 80 lb. Wishlist *Rituals Tracking 'Treasure' Starting Gold: 100 gp Adventure: A Call for Lovers 50 gp Amulet of Elegy +1 932 gp (time gold) Quickbeam Staff of Forceful Rebuking Potion of Clarity (used) 2 Potions of healing (1 used) 32,088 gp Sold Quickbeam Staff of Forceful Rebuking +1 (168 gp) Total GP Earned: 33238 gp Spent: Chainmail Armor 40 gp Quarterstaff 5 gp Adventurer's Kit 15 gp Mystic Salves 40 gp Gift for NPC 10 gp Gauntlets of the Ram 2600 gp Amulet of Elegy +1->+2 2080 gp Thunderwave Quickbeam Staff +2 3400 gp Siberys Shard of the Mage 17000 gp Rebuking Finemail +1->+2 3380 gp Stormglass Shard (10) 750 gp Gift to Sabynha 500 gp ----------------------------------------- Total 29820 gp Remaining: 3418 gp XP A Call for Lovers: 16500 xp Total XP: 16500 xp Changes Judge Comments 'Level 1' Approval 1 Everything looks fine to me. Approved by WEContact. PS. Now that I've read your background, you coming on to Caim makes much more sense. Ha. Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by WEContact and TwoHeadsBarking. METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: Category:L4W:Approved Characters